Caput Draconis
by NegaSnape
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy est un étudiant blasé. Poudlard n'est pas indulgent avec les fils d'ancien Mangemort. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur les étudiants de Gryffondor et leur poisse légendaire pour le sortir du quotidien. Dragon, courses poursuites dans la forêt interdite, et mystère à résoudre, sa sixième année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos. Albus Potter X Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**CAPUT DRACONIS.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers appartient a notre maman, J.K. Rowling**

**Résumé : Scorpius Malfoy est un étudiant blasé. Poudlard n'est pas indulgent avec les fils d'ancien Mangemort. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur les étudiants de Gryffondor et leur poisse légendaire pour le sortir du quotidien. Dragon, courses poursuites dans la forêt interdite, et mystère à résoudre, sa sixième année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos. **

**WARNING : Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy = rang T**

**situation : Next Gen**

* * *

**Chaptire 1 : Rencontre**

- Allez juste une fiole de plus, et je te fous la paix.

- Rêve. Montre moi d'abord tes galions.

- Je te jure que j'ai l'avance dans mon dortoir !

- Et moi je te jure que tu aura ce que tu veux quand ils seront dans ma poche.

- Avec toute la thune que je t'ai déjà donné tu devrais m'en filer gratuitement. Allez Scorpius, fais pas le con !

Alors là, je me marre. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un à suffisamment de cran pour me réclamer sa fiole sans l'ombre d'un paiement. Il ne s'imagine tout de même pas que je boss gratuitement, si ? J'étais persuadé que les élèves de Serdaigle avaient plus de jugement. Il me fait perdre mon temps... Je n'ai aucune espèce de sympathie pour les types de son genre. Un jours ils me demandent de l'aide et le lendemain, ils font comme si ils ne me connaissaient pas quand je les croise dans le couloir.

Il faut dire que j'attire des regards curieux, même chez les étudiants de ma propre maison. On se retourne sur mon passage, je sais très bien ce qu'ils disent « oh mais vous ne le saviez pas, sa famille était du mauvais coté pendant la grande guerre » ou encore « Les Malfoy ? Ils sont complètement ruinés depuis que le père a fini à Azkaban ». Premièrement, mon père n'a jamais fait de séjours à Azkaban. J'ai bien fini par apprendre que mon grand père Lucius avait mouillé dans des choses pas net, mais je n'ai pas vraiment creusé la question. Il y a des moyens plus subtiles pour foutre en l'air un repas de famille, que de demander des précisions sur les meurtres commis par ses grands parents. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime me faire de l'argent de poche sur le dos des imbéciles que mes parents sont ruinés. J'ai découvert assez vite que j'avais, sans me vanter, un véritable don pour les potions. J'aurais probablement sauter une classe si je n'avais pas de si mauvaise note en métamorphose. Quand je me mets à mélanger des ingrédients tout devient simple. En première année, je rectifiais déjà les dosages sur les manuels scolaires.

Le business ? Ça commencé le jours ou cette idiote de Margaret a voulu ensorceler une de ses amies qui lui avait « volé le mec de ses rêves » selon ses propres mots, je vous passe les détails de l'histoire classique et ennuyeuse. Elle était prête à me donner 5 galions si je lui concoctais de quoi faire pousser des pustules sur le visage de sa victime pendant le reste de la semaine. Je l'ai fait. Un succès, la pauvre fille a mis des jours à s'en remettre et elles ne ce sont plus jamais adressées la parole. La suite s'est enchainé rapidement et mon nom à fait le tour de l'école. J'ai commencé a recevoir des hiboux pour me passer commande.

- Allez Scorpius, file la moi.

Mais c'est qu'il insiste.

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot « non » ?

Il m'affiche un regard méprisant.

- C'est la dernière fois que je fais affaire avec toi.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, tu viens de me faire déplacer en plein milieux de la nuit pour rien. D'ailleurs je me tire...

Sur ce, je me dirige vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le dortoir de Serpentard. Pas besoin de s'éterniser dans le couloir, je me suis suffisamment fait attraper cette semaine pour ajouter une énième convocation dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle m'a dans le collimateur depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à l'école et j'ai perdu le compte du nombres d'heures de colles qu'elle m'a imposé. Il faut dire que j'ai fait crever son Hiboux grand duc en mélangeant des goutte de bave de sangsue dans sa nourriture. J'ai surpris ce petit enfoiré en train martyriser ma chouette des neiges dans la volière. Personne ne touche à ma chouette ! Et puis merde, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il était allergique à la bave de sangsue ?

C'est fou comme l'école peut être silencieuse en plein milieux de la nuit. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour avoir un cape d'invisibilité et me balader dans tout les recoins obscures. Mon père m'a dit qu'a son époque, l'école était truffée de passages secrets mais qu'a la reconstruction, ils en ont rebouché une bonne partie. Le prof de sortilège a presque failli lâcher le morceau la dernière fois, mais il s'est ravisé avant de donner leurs emplacements. Il faudrait que je pense à mettre quelques gouttes de véritaserum dans son jus de citrouille.

En tournant l'angle d'un couloir, j'entends une porte grincer sur ma droite. Ça vient de l'infirmerie. J'espère que c'est n'est pas la médicomage, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à expliquer ma présence dans le couloir du premier étage. Je peux toujours lui dire que j'ai mal au ventre, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de finir le reste de la nuit sur un lit d'hôpital.

Heureusement, c'est juste un grand type brun à l'air maussade. Il a des bandages sur les avant bras et un pansement sur le nez. C'est un élève de Griffondor à en juger par la couleur de sa cravate.

- salut. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie ? Me dit-il en me tenant la porte.

Je réfute d'un « non » de la tête en continuant mon chemin. J'entends ses pas derrière moi. Apparemment il va dans la même direction, je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'il sache que je me balade la nuit mais je suppose qu'il ne me connait pas. Nous marchons sur quelques mètres. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est le genre de mec qui dort au fond de la salle de cours en attendant que l'heure passe.

Au loin j'entends un éclat de voix. Une forme blanchâtre et laiteuse apparaît au bout du couloir et se dirige vers nous. C'est Rusard, le fantôme du hall.

- Toi, éteins ta lanterne. dis-je en me retournant à l'adresse de l'élève de Gryffondor.

- Pardon ?

Il a l'air vraiment surpris, ce mec a deux de tension. Il ne voit pas la menace imminente qui fonce droit sur nous ? Rusard est le genre de fantôme coriace qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Je crois que de son vivant, il appréciait beaucoup mon père, mais j'ai réglé l'affaire en pissant sur le tombe de miss teigne. Et je jure que c'était pas du tout volontaire !

- Putain, je vais pas le répéter, éteins moi cette lanterne

- Mais que...

Trop tard, Rusard a remarqué notre présence.

- Élèves hors du dortoir, Hurle-t-il en nous pointant du doigt.

Je détale à toute vitesse en espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu mon visage. L'autre idiot n'emboite le pas, la lanterne toujours allumée, serrée dans son poing. C'est pas vrai ! On pourra jamais le semer dans ses conditions. Je repère une porte entre ouverte. Rusard n'a pas encore tourner l'angle du couloir, si je suis assez rapide je devrais pouvoir me glisser à l'intérieur sans être vu. J'entre dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je m'apprête à fermer la porte, mais je croise le regard de mon idiot à la lanterne. Après un soupir, je lui fait signe d'entrer et referme la porte derrière lui.

- Merci, me dit-il essoufflé.

Je colle mon oeil à la serrure mais je ne vois pas grand chose avec l'obscurité du couloir. Rusard surgit d'un pan de murs et marmonnant des menaces inaudibles. Apparemment il n'a pas entendu le loquet de la porte et nous cherche à l'aveuglette dans les salles de cours à proximitées. Il va en avoir pour un bon moment. Je reporte mon attention sur la pièce ou nous nous trouvons. Elle est encombrées de vieux meubles poussiéreux. Tables et chaises sont entassées en vrac devant les fenêtres et plusieurs armoires sont recouvertes de draps blancs. J'ai la désagréable impression de me trouver dans un endroit ou je ne devrais pas être. Pourtant je me suis déjà introduits dans les parties les plus protégées de l'école sans ressentir la moindre gène. Je n'arriverais pas à dire ce qui me dérange ici, mais je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise.

L'idiot à la lanterne s'est recroquevillé sur lui même et respire avec difficulté.

- Hé, ca va ?

Il m'agace mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me claque entre les doigts.

- Désolé, je... je fais de l'hyperventilation... à cause de l'anxiété.

Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. J'ai tout sauf envie de jouer la mère poule en lui servant de jolies phrases rassurantes. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

- Bon écoute, euh...bidule... ca va bien se passer, hein ?

C'est désespérant, je n'ai aucun talent pour réconforter qui ce soit. Il m'adresse un sourire un peu pâle.

- C'est Albus... Albus Potter.

- Potter ?

Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas, je les hais ceux là. Je ne savais même pas que James Potter avait un petit frère en plus de sa chieuse de soeur. Ces deux là passent leur temps à cracher sur les élèves de Serpentard et Serpentard leur rend bien ! L'ainé est le genre de crétin frimeur, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui se pavane dans les couloirs de l'école en lançant des clins d'oeil libidineux à toutes les pauvres filles qui rampent à ses pieds. La soeur quant à elle, bat des records dans ce qui est d'assommer les autres à coup de grands principes de justicière prude et mal-baisée. L'année dernière, elle m'a filé un coup de batte sur la tête alors que j'inculpais le respect à un première année. Inutile de préciser qu'elle fait elle aussi partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

En comparaison, Albus Potter paraît presque... invisible. Sans méchanceté. J'ai mis plusieurs minutes à me rappeler que nous avions cours ensemble. Il a la présence d'un manche à balai et le charisme du seau dans lequel il trempe.

- Est ce que je peux te demander ton nom ? Me demande-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Scorpius Malfoy, dis-je simplement.

Il m'adresse un sourire.

- Je sais que vous êtes là... je vais vous trouver sales mômes

la voix vient de la pièce d'a coté. J'avais presque oublié la présence de Rusard dans les parages.

Nous échangeons un regard, il faut rapidement sortir de là. Plus le temps passe plus notre escapade devient illégale. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les chances de s'échapper de la pièce sans se faire attraper sont minces. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ce qui m'entoure, si seulement il y avait un moyen pour qu'il entre sans nous remarquer.

Une très mauvaise idée me traverse l'esprit. Je découvre le drap d'une des armoires de la pièce. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser trop de questions. Je me glisse à l'intérieur. Potter à l'air de vouloir me suivre. Est ce qu'il va sérieusement faire ça à chaque fois ? Je m'apprête à lui dire de se choisir une autre armoire mais j'aperçois une forme blanchâtre qui traverse les lattes de la porte. J'ai juste le temps de passer mon bras derrière lui et de refermer l'armoire.

Voilà, c'est la situation la plus étrange a laquelle je n'ai jamais assisté. Je suis enfermé dans moins de 1m carré avec un mec que je connais depuis 20 min. Son torse est plaquer contre mon épaule et je sens son souffle à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il convulse légèrement et pousse un énorme éternuement.

- Arrête ça, tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Désolé... s'excuse-t-il avant d'éternuer à nouveau

- Merde, tais toi

- Désolé, je suis allergique à la poussière.

Manquait plus que ça ! Ce mec fait de l'hyperventilation et il est allergique à la poussière, pourquoi il fallut que ce soit lui que je croise dans le couloir ? C'est un miracle que Rusard ne m'ait pas encore trouvé. D'ailleurs, sa présence a complètement disparue, je n'entends plus ses menaces. Je tends la main pour toucher la porte mais je ne rencontre aucune surface dure. Depuis quand elle si grande, cette armoire ? Je me sépare de l'étreinte de mon idiot et je fais un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. D'accord, quelque chose cloche.

- Lumos

La pointe de ma baguette s'illumine. Je la tends au-dessus de ma tête pour examiner l'espace qui nous entoure. C'est une sorte de cavité rocheuse en cul de sac dont l'unique sortie continu sur notre droite et disparaît dans l'obscurité. Potter est immobile au milieux des restes d'une armoire en miette.

- On a changé d'endroit, s'exclame-t-il avec un air surpris.

- Ça me parait assez clair, en effet.

Je me penche vers les débris d'armoire. Ce bois noir et ses motifs creusés le long des jointures, je suis sur de les avoir déjà vu.

- Ce ne serait pas une armoire à disparaître ? Demande distraitement Potter.

Mais oui, il a raison, mon idiot ! J'en ai entendu parler au manoir, mon père m'avait expliquer son fonctionnement. Deux Armoires à disparaître sont reliées l'une à l'autre et permettent de changer de lieu instantanément. Elles étaient beaucoup utilisées pendant la grande guerre, il était facile de s'évader pour quelques heures et de réapparaitre une fois le danger écarté. Celle ci est complètement endommagée et je doute que l'on puisse la retraverser dans le sens inverse.

- On devrait avancer ! Dis-je en désignant la sortie, cette armoire est inutilisable.

- On est même pas sur que ça mène quelque part.

- Il faudrait mieux, sinon on est mal.

- Et combien même, on pourrais se trouver très loin du château, ajoute-il avec une moue dépitée

- Ok, alors, Soit tu arrêtes tout de suite d'être pessimiste, soit je te laisse ici et je pars de mon coté.

C'est vrai qu'il est irritant à la fin. Je suis bien d'accord pour dire que cette situation est vraiment la pire qui soit, mais ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. On se tire de là, point barre.

- D'accord, d'accord je t'accompagne ! Finit-il par dire en se rapprochant de moi pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

Nous avançons par le seul passage qui se présente à nous, c'est un tunnel escarpé juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Devant nous, l'obscurité est tellement opaque que je ne discerne rien à plus d'un mètre, la faible lumière de ma baguette projette des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs. Je suis pressé de sortir de cet endroit. Potter est agité depuis tout à l'heure, je le sens frémir juste derrière moi. Je suppose que je n'ajouterais pas le courage à sa liste de qualité.

Après un énième virage, le tunnel débouche sur une salle plus vaste, éclairée par une rangé de torches magiques. Le sol est recouvert d'un étrange tapis d'écorces rougeâtres. Je le sens pas trop, ce coup là. Potter m'adresse un haussement d'épaule pour me dire qu'il n'en sais pas plus. En face j'aperçoit une porte en bois qui doit surement donner sur l'extérieur, enfin je l'espère. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je pause mon pied bien à plat et exerce une toute petite pression, l'écorce se brise comme du verre. En faite je crois que ce n'est pas de l'écorce, ça ressemblerait plutôt a une coquille d'oeuf...

Au moment même ou je me fais cette réflexion, une ombre bouge dans l'angle du murs. Je fais un bond en arrière. Potter s'agrippe à mon bras et le serre tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que mon poignet n'est plus irrigué. Devant nous se dresse un Dragon de 50 cm de haut. Il fait claquer sa petite mâchoire, ses pas sont maladroits et chancelants.

J'éclate de rire. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus gros qu'un chat. Je lance un sourire goguenard au trouillard toujours accrocher à ma manche et avance pour examiner la créature de plus prêt.

- Oh, tu ne devrais pas... commence Potter en essayant de me retenir.

- Lâche moi, il est bien plus effrayé que nous !

Le reptile me fixe de ses yeux jaunes sans paupière. Il observe le moindre de mes mouvements. Je ne fais aucun geste brusque et m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je tends la main pour toucher sa tête. L'animal se met à tousser bruyamment et de la fumée s'échappe de ses narines.

- SCORPIUS, SORS DE LÀ !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je plonge sur le coté. Le Dragon que je prenais pour un mignon petit reptile inoffensif, crache une gerbe de flammes grosse comme 10 fois sa taille. Je regarde le brasier se consumer à un mètre de mon visage d'un air figé. Est ce que cette petit saloperie vient d'essayer de me tuer ?

- Écailles rouges, cornes hérissées sur la tête, égale Magyar à pointe. M'explique Potter depuis l'entrée du tunnel d'où il n'a pas bougé. Même les plus jeunes on une puissance de feu impressionnante.

Heureusement qu'il est plus attentif que moi en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le petit monstre me fixe à nouveau en penchant la tête. Il fait deux trois pas rapide dans ma direction.

- Toi ne n'approche pas, saleté !

Il pousse un cri strident en guise de réponse et déploie ses petite ailes. Je recule précautionneusement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse rôtir ! Il a l'air de prendre ça comme un jeux et se met a me suivre.

- Potter, fais quelque chose ! Tu dois ouvrir cette foutue porte pendant qu'il est occupé

- je ne peux pas, gémit-il depuis sa planque.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Je continue de me déplacer en cercle pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape.

- Je suis désolé...

- Dépêche toi ! Ce truc va me bouffer ! L'incantation c'est « Alohomora », tu pointes juste ta baguette sur la serrure.

- Mais le problème ne vient pas de la formule

- alors fais le !

Il n'a pas l'air décidé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend l'imbécile ? J'espère qu'il sait au moins se servir d'une baguette. Il finit par se résigner et traverse la pièce.

- d'accord, je vais le faire, dit-il dans un soupir.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Par contre je te préviens, tu devrais t'éloigner de la porte avec le Dragon.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis sérieux. Fais le ou je ne jette pas de sortilège.

Je lui lance un regard noir et je recule de quelques mètres. Potter sort de sa poche une longue baguette fendillée à plusieurs endroits. Je me demande si il est possible de lancer le moindre sortilège avec un objet pareil. Il me fait signe de reculer encore. Qu'est ce qu'il m'agace ! Le Dragon s'est dressé sur ses deux pattes arrières et observe ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Potter pointe sa baguette sur la serrure et prend une longue inspiration. Un phénomène que je n'ai encore jamais vu se produit sous mes yeux. De longues flammes bleues s'échappent de la baguette et lèchent son avant bras. Le souffle de cette vague magique crée une tension palpable dans l'air.

- Alohomora, prononce-t-il distinctement.

Le loquet explose dans un bruit tonitruant. Un impact se propage autour de la serrure et fendilles le bois de part en part. Les débris de la porte tombent au sol en laissant place à une grande ouverture.

- c'est ouvert ! Me dit-il en m'adressant son grand sourire.

Je suis bouche bée. C'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu.

- Albus Potter, je t'aime déjà.

* * *

**fin du premier chapitre. **

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions d'autre fic Scorpius x Albus, j'en ai pas trouvé énormément et je suis avant tout une grande lectrice. n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer les liens par MP, j'en serais ravie :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! je publie le second chapitre avec pas mal de temps d'interval, j'essaye de travailler le texte au maximum et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! =)**

**merci pour vos commentaires encourageants et vos alertes favoris/followers. Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! **

**sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Trois alliés**

C'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu !

Je meurs d'envie de lui poser des tonnes de questions. Est ce que ça fonctionne comme ça à chaque sortilèges ? Pourquoi sa baguette ne supporte pas la puissance de sa magie ? Est ce que ça à toujours fait ça ? Même le petit Dragon a pris peur, il se terre dans un coin de la salle et n'ose plus s'approcher de nous. J'ai remarqué qu'une fine chaine presque invisible à l'oeil nu le maintient prisonnier dans le salle aux torches.

Albus ramasse les débris de bois et les entasse dans un coin avec une grimace de douleur. Je fait quelques pas pour l'aider dans sa tache. Il s'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Ce faiblard, surement une nouvelle allergie !

- hé, tout va bien ? Je lui demande en poussant un soupir

Il hoche la tête. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, un filet de sang dévale son bras et goutte au sol. Je soulève sa manche pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Les bandages de ses avant bras sont complétements desserrés, derrière les égratignures récentes, j'aperçois d'anciennes cicatrices.

- Ca te fait ça à chaque fois que tu lances un sortilèges ?

Il dégage son bras et se hâte de descendre sa manche pour cacher les stigmates.

- Désolé c'est vraiment crade.

Je lui adresse un sourire

- Tu plaisantes !

Je soulève ma chemise pour le laisser entrevoir mon ventre. Une fine cicatrice part de ma côte et descend sur ma hanche droite.

- Accident de chaudron ! À l'époque j'étais trop petit pour savoir que le philtre de mort vivant devenait explosif si on ne baissait pas le feu a temps. Je supposes qu'être bon en potion nécessite quelques sacrifices.

Il me sourit à son tour

- C'est plutôt classe !

J'éclate de rire. C'est la première fois que ma brulure provoque une réaction pareille. D'habitude, c'est « oh mon pauvre, comment ont réagis tes parents ? » je détestes ce pseudo sentiment de pitié et d'hypocrisie. Je dois dire que je préfère nettement sa réaction enthousiaste. Ca peut paraître étrange mais je suis assez fière de cette marque, elle me rappelle que je suis spécial.

- à ton tour !

Il pousse un long soupire et remonte sa manche.

- Tu sais presque tout, ma baguette n'a jamais supporté mes sortilèges et ça finit toujours comme ça. Elle me blesse pour restreindre mes pouvoirs.

Je suis impressionné.

- Tu as déjà essayé de changer de baguette ?

- Bien sur ! Mais comme tu le sais, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, les autres se brisent tout simplement et le sort échoue.

- Vraiment c'est...

- Idiot ?

- … incroyable.

- Tu trouve ? Tu dois être la première personne à me dire une chose pareille. Je passe mon temps à éviter de jeter des sorts, alors mes notes sont basses et tout le monde me prends pour un idiot.

- Mais tu réalises que si tu arrive à le contrôler... je ne sais pas... tu pourrais devenir un sorcier extrêmement puissant ?!

Il se met a rire avec une expression un peu pâle.

- C'est plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose, mais merci.

- Je vais t'aider pour ça, dis-je en désignant ses avant bras.

Je l'aide à resserrer ses bandages, malgré le sang, les blessures sont assez superficielles. Il faudrait simplement changer les pansements. Je fouille dans l'une de mes poches, et en sort une petite fiole qui contient un liquide bleu concentré, épais comme de la peinture. De toute façon, ce petit enfoiré de Serdaigle ne viendra jamais récupérer sa fiole. Je trempe mon pousse dans l'onguent et dessine un trait vertical sur son avant bras. Albus fait une grimace.

- Ça brule, me dit-il avec une larme a l'oeil.

- Attend un peu.

Son expression se détend et le soulagement se lit sur son visage.

- Je ne sens plus rien du tout ! C'est vraiment dingue.

- On ne devrait pas trainer par ici.

Il acquiesce. Avant de partir il fourre la main dans sa poche et en sort une bonne poignée de barres aux chocolats. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur quand je le vois les déballer une par une avec précaution. Il fait demi-tour et s'approche du petit dragon. La créature se terre d'avantage contre le mur et pousse des cris stridents.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Murmure-t-il en posant les barres en face du dragon.

Le reptile fait claquer sa mâchoire et le fixe en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il se rapproche d'un pas chancelant vers la nourriture. Albus fait un bon en arrière et revient vers moi au pas de course. Il me fait signe de continuer le chemin pendant que le petit monstre se jette sur le chocolat d'un air vorace.

De l'autre coté de la porte en lambeaux, un chemin escarpé remonte en pente douce sur une centaine de mètres. Nous l'empruntons en faisant attention où nous mettons les pieds. La mousse verte qui recouvre les parois et le sol ainsi que l'humidité, rend le passage extrêmement glissant. Sur les derniers mètres, la faible lumière de la lune éclair l'entrée du passage, au moins je suis sur qu'il donne vers l'extérieur. Je prie intérieurement pour que Poudlard ne se trouve pas trop loin d'ici.

Nous émergeons en plein milieux d'une forêt. Je me retourne, l'entrée du passage est marqué par un chêne aux proportions hallucinantes. Un enchevêtrements de racines forme une arche naturelle sur l'ouverture. La lumière de la lune éclair faiblement la clairière où nous nous trouvons. L'air de la nuit et humide et froid, je tente de me réchauffer en me frottant le bras. Il fait trop sombre pour repérer les alentours, la situation est vraiment désespéré.

- On arrivera jamais à rentrer à Poudlard, gémit Albus en enfouissant son visage entres ses deux mains.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieur, j'aimerais bien lui dire que nous allons trouver une solution, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma fautes, j'aurais du me laisser attraper par Rusard.

- Non tu n'y est pour rien, sans toi je ne serais même pas arriver jusqu'ici. Il pousse un soupir, Ma mère va me tuer si elle apprend que je suis sorti du château sans permission.

- Tu auras tout le temps de t'inquiéter de sa réaction quand on sera rentré en un seul morceau.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas Ginny Potter.

Tiens ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ginny Potter... je suis sur de l'avoir déjà lu dans le Gazette.

- Ça ne serait pas la capitaine des Harpies ?

- Si, et elle correspond bien au nom de son équipe. Il faut voir sa tête quand elle est en colère.

- A ce point là ?

- Une fois, elle m'a laissé sur le toit de la maison pour me punir d'avoir utilisé son balai sans permission. Elle est venue me chercher trois heures plus tard.

Malgré mon état de nervosité, j'éclate de rire. Autour de nous, la température ne fait que baisser. De la buée s'échappe de nos lèvres et l'air glacé nous brule la gorge. Je crois que nous allons d'abord finir congelé, avant de mourir de faim, de soif ou de fatigue. Quel idée de ce perdre dans une forêt en plein mois de janvier. Albus frissonne à coté de moi. Je lui lance un regard oblique.

- On devrait retourner dans la salle du Dragon, on ne tiendra jamais la nuit.

Il hoche la tête. Nous nous apprêtons à faire demi tour quand un craquement sinistre retentit non loin d'ici, dans l'obscurité. Albus attrape mon poignet dans la panique.

- Qu'est que ce peut être ? Dis-je en fixant les formes dans le noir.

Il devient tout pâle en raffermissant sa prise.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'énumères tout ce que nous risquons de rencontrer dans la forêt ? Vu le bruit cette chose est vraiment volumineuse, on à la choix à vu de nez, entre un loup Garou et une Acromentule, mais on peut aussi trouver...

Je le coupe d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- stop, ça suffit comme ça.

Instinctivement, je me plaque contre son épaule. La craquement retentit encore. Je pointe ma baguette dans la direction du bruit en glissant mes doigts entre les siens. Mon coeur bat à une vitesse folle. Une lumière dansante apparaît entre les arbres à quelques mètres. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus.

- Montrez vous où je jette un sortilège !

Une silhouette apparaît dans la clairière. Une crinière rousse et une cravate rouge, je la reconnaît. Finalement je crois que j'aurais préféré le loup-Garou.

- Rose ? S'exclame Albus en voyant la jeune fille essoufflé s'arrêter devant nous.

Elle s'appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. C'est Rose Weasley, une étudiante de Gryffondor de mon année.

- Albus... ? Est ce que tu es en train de tenir la main de Scorpius Malfoy en plein milieux de la forêt interdite ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

Je lâche sa main avec précipitation en toussant pour cacher ma gène. C'est sur que dit comme ça, ça semble un peu ambiguë.

- Mais Rose, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Albus sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa cousine.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, la couvre feu est largement dépassé, vous savez ? Nous dit-elle d'un air sévère.

- Contente toi de répondre à la question, Weasley, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu fais là au milieux de la nuit.

Cette fille m'énerve. C'est le genre de miss je-sais-tout qui s'arrange toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit en train de nous parler sèchement alors que sa présence ici est aussi louche que la notre.

- Moi je suis préfet en chef, Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, me fit-elle remarquer en tapotant son badge. A vous l'honneur !

- Vous voulez pas qu'on continue cette discussion à l'intérieur du château ? Intervient Albus, je n'ai rien contre la foret interdit mais j'aimerais autant rentré.

Rose approuve

- Nous sommes pas très loin du parc.

Sur le chemin, j'écoute Albus raconter nos mésaventures. Même si Rose Weasley me tape sur les nerfs, je suis soulagé qu'elle nous ait retrouvé.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'exclame-t-elle, tu es sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion ? Un dragon à Poudlard, c'est quand même un peu gros.

- Je te promets, insiste Albus, il était jeune mais c'était bien un magyar à pointes.

- Décidément, il ce passe des choses bizarre, conclut-elle un posant le pouce sur son menton.

- A ton tour, dis-je froidement.

Elle pousse un soupir.

- Je faisais un dernier tour pour vérifier que personne ne traine dans le couloir quand j'ai aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée. Je l'ai interpeller pour lui dire qu'elle devait rejoindre son dortoir mais elle s'est mise à courir. Évidemment je ne pouvais pas laisser un élève hors de sa maison, alors je l'ai suivi. Ce qui m'a frappé c'est que sa cape ne ressemblait pas à l'uniforme de Poudlard. Je l'ai perdu à l'entrée de la forêt. Ensuite j'ai entendu des éclats de voix, mais ça c'était surement vous.

Elle marque une pause. Albus ne semble pas rassuré du tout, le Dragon, le passage, la silhouette encapuchonnée, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule soirée.

- Il faut en parler au professeur McGonagall, suggère-t-elle

- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas lui donner un prétexte pour me renvoyer.

Albus acquiesce

- Oublie ça ! on va avoir une montagne de problèmes

Je lui fait un signe de la tête pour le remercier.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si il y a des complications. Réplique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Nous nous glissons silencieusement dans le hall. La grande horloge indique 2h du matin, Rose nous fait signe de nous hâter. Nous arrivons devant les escaliers magiques.

- Bon... je vous laisse là ! Dis-je en leur adressant un signe de la main.

- D'accord, se contente de répondre Albus en pensant sa main derrière la nuque avec nervosité.

Je lui adresse un demi-sourire. Ce type est vraiment étrange, mais si je dois reconnaître qu'il m'intrigue. Et ses sortilèges, bon sang, c'est vraiment le truc le plus classe que j'ai jamais vu. Si on oublie que c'est un Potter, je crois que je pourrais presque l'apprécier...

- Je lui tends la main

- On se revoit demain ?

Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant en écrasant sa paume contre la mienne.

- Carrément !

- Quand vous en aurez fini avec votre association de malfaiteur, on pourra aller se coucher. Marmonne Rose en croisant les bras.

Je prend un air affecté.

- Tu me déçois ma petite Weasley ! Serpentard ne veux pas forcément dire malfaiteur.

Je me penche tout prêt de son oreille

- ...Même si moi je suis le pire de tout les roublards, mademoiselle la préfète en chef.

Ses joues deviennent écarlate. J'adore provoquer ce genre de réaction entre ses bouclettes rousses. Il faut dire qu'on à un long passé de chassés croisés dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle a fini par savoir que je faisais du commerce de potions et je ne compte même plus nos altercations et nos courses poursuites dans les quatre coins du château. Elle toussote et replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Ça ira pour cette fois Malfoy, mais la prochaine que tu sors de ton dortoir en pleine nuit, je m'occuperai de ton cas. On y a va Albus.

Je les regardes monter les marches avant de faire moi même volte face pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Je jette un regard furtif à droite et à gauche. On m'attaque ? Les dernières bribes de rêve me laissent un goût amer, je me souviens d'une rôtissoire géante. Le bruit retentit encore. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et retombe sur mon oreiller. Ce n'est qu'Arwen, ma chouette des neige, qui frappe contre la carreau de la chambre. Je sort de la couette à contre coeur. En ouvrant la vitre, je fais entrer une bourrasque de vent glacé. Arwen se pause sur mon bras avec douceur et hulule joyeusement. Je lui caresse le plumage juste sous la tête.

- T'exagère, ma belle, il n'est que...

Je me retourne vers la pendule

- 10 H ? mais je suis sacrément en retard.

Ça m'apprendra à me coucher à 3H du matin, j'ai complètement ignoré la sonnerie du réveil. Je m'habille en vitesse. J'ai raté le cours de botanique et je suis à deux doigts de manquer celui de sortilèges. Mes cheveux sont complètement indomptable, ce matin, après les avoir enduis d'une bonne couche de gel, je les plaques en arrière en laissant retomber quelques mèches sur mon front. Je ne serais pas réellement un Malfoy si je ne les coiffais pas de cette manière !

Je fais volte face, j'ai failli partir sans ma chevalière. C'est une relique de la famille, je crois qu'elle a appartenu à Septimus Malfoy. Un homme aussi influent que manipulateur. Je l'enfile sur mon annulaire avant de m'élancer dans le couloir. Évidemment, il fallait que la salle de sortilège se trouve au troisième étage. J'arrive devant le porte complètement essoufflé, tous les élèves sont déjà installés. La salle de classe est divisé en deux groupe rouge et vert bien distinct. Pas de mélange de maison, les étudiants de Godrick Gryffondor le plus loin possible de ceux de Salazare Serpentard.

Je me racle la gorge et toc timidement à la porte. La prof de métamorphose, Mme Astier, me toise du regard la main sur la hanche. C'est une sorcière française, vêtu d'une longue cape saphir et d'une robe bleu ciel. Je crois qu'elle enseignait à l'académie beau-Baton avant d'être transféré à Poudlard il y'a deux ans. Elle me fait signe de la tête de m'avancer en réajustant ses petites lunettes rondes. Je balaye la salle des yeux. Il reste des places de libre du coté de Serpentard, je m'avance pour m'installer sur l'une d'entre elle. Au dernier moment, je remarque Albus, somnolant seul à une table du coté de Gryffondor. Il était bien en sixième année finalement ! Un filet de salive coule le long de son menton et tache son livre de cours. J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus de bandages qu'hier soir.

Et puis merde, je change de direction et pose mes affaires sur sa table. Il sursaute et me regarde avec un air ensommeillé. Les élèves de Serpentard me lance des regards courroucés depuis l'autre bout de la classe. Quel bande d'idiot. Bon j'avoue que les étudiants de Gryffondor m'agace en général, je peux pas blairer leurs idéaux hypocrites « courage, amitié, héroïsme » laissez moi rire ! Mais Albus n'est pas comme les autres élèves de sa maison.

Tiens, d'ailleurs il m'adresse encore son grand sourire pendant que je sors mes parchemins et ma plume. L'arrête de son nez est couverte par un pansement beaucoup plus gros qu'hier et des hématomes colorent ses pommettes.

- Tu as rencontré un troll dans le couloir ?

- Non, entrainement de Quidditch, me dit-il en passant la langue sur une coupure qui cisaille sa lèvre inférieure.

- James est un idiot, ajoute Rose assise derrière nous.

Je me retourne vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est bien la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle me tire la langue et se replonge dans un énorme volume de sortilège qu'elle a visiblement emprunté en complément du cours.

- Tu dis ça, mais c'est Lily qui m'a lancé le dernier cognard. Précise Albus d'un air renfrogné. Tout ça parce que mon timing est moins bon que d'habitude.

- Quelle charmante famille !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Malfoy ! Rétorque Rose en levant la tête de son livre.

J'hausse les épaules. Elle n'a pas tord, ma famille est surtout célèbre pour ses méfaits et tout ce qui touche à la magie noire. Mais mon père est un vrais papa poule, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il est quand même du genre à m'envoyer du courrier trois fois par semaine, je crois qu'il ferais une syncope si je lui disais que j'ai rencontrer un Dragon dans la forêt interdite. En tout cas, ça confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé, Lily et James sont des crétins. Qui balancerait un cognard sur une cible aussi facile qu'Albus Potter ? Il ferait bien de leur jeter un bon sortilège explosif pour leurs faire les pieds.

- Taisez vous au quatrième rang ! S'exclame Mme Astier depuis l'estrade.

- Désolé Professeur, je leur disais justement de faire moins de bruit, toussote Rose

J'échange un regard avec Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fayote ! Lui souffle-t-on d'une même voix.

J'éclate de rire en lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule. Décidément je l'aime bien ce type. Même Rose esquisse un sourire.

- Il faut bien que je sauve les apparences ! Dit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche, Lisez ça au lieu de me critiquer.

Elle nous tend un épais volume sous la table. « Dragons et créatures magiques des pays de l'est. » Un marque-page est glissé au cinquième chapitre « le Magyar à pointes ». Elle nous pointe un paragraphe du doigt.

_Le magyar à pointes à rejoint la catégorie des espèces protégées en 2005 quand le dernier spécimen Ukrenien est mort en captivité. Bien que des sources sûres nous affirmes que les zones arides des grandes chaines de montagnes abritent encore quelques spécimens, la population restante est difficile à recenser, peu de chercheurs s'aventurent dans leurs repaires souterrains en raison du danger que représente un individu adulte à l'état sauvage. _

_Sa disparition s'explique par le braconnage et la commercialisation de ses cornes dont la poudre constituait un ingrédient majeur d'une grandes quantités de potions exotiques dans les années 90. En outre, le taux de natalité des jeunes dragonneau s'est vu décroitre considérablement, certain chercheurs pensent qu'il s'agit d'une maladie d'origine inconnue, contracté par l'oeuf lors de la ponte. Le nombre de petits arrivés à terme s'élevait alors à moins de 2 par femelles Magyars au lieu d en temps normal. Aujourd'hui il est difficile de déterminer l'avenir de l'espèce malgré les mesures de précautions adoptés par le département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques..._

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi peu nombreux, murmure Albus d'un air dépité.

- Tu te rappelles de la quantité de coquilles qui tapissait le sol, ils sont surement plusieurs.

Rose se penche un peu vers nous.

- Ça j'en doute, une femelle accompagnée de plusieurs petits aussi prêt de l'école, ça ne serait jamais passé inaperçu. C'est écrit un peu plus haut qu'un oeuf éclot trois mois après la ponte dans les meilleurs conditions, mais que le dragonneau peut retarder son éclosion pendant des siècles si il ne se sens pas en sécurité. Il peut être resté là pendant des années.

Je réfléchis pendant un instant.

- D'accord mais le petit monstre n'aurait jamais survécu de lui même. Qui le nourrit ?

- C'est vrai, ajoute Albus. À la naissance, ils se nourrissent principalement de sang de rongeurs. Celui là, il a au moins un mois, à vue de nez. Il serait déjà mort de faim.

Rose paraît un peu nerveuse.

- En faite je ne vous ai pas tout dit, hier. Nous confie-t-elle, je peux te faire confiance pour ne rien dire, Malfoy ?

Je lève les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence

- Oh tu as beaucoup plus de choses contre moi, de toutes façons.

Albus hoche la tête pour qu'elle continue, apparemment il me fait confiance.

- Hier, si j'ai poursuivi l'étudiant jusqu'à la foret interdite, c'est parce que je l'ai reconnu. Dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Je ne me serais jamais enfoncé aussi loin dans le cas contraire.

Elle pousse un soupir comme pour s'armer de courage.

- C'était Ted Lupin. Tu sais comme il est obsédé par les Dragons, il passe son temps à harceler oncle Charlie pour lui poser des questions.

- Teddy, Tu crois que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? S'étouffe Albus, il ne ferait jamais un chose aussi dangereuse.

- C'est un ancien élève, non ?

Son nom me rappelle vaguement quelque choses, un élève avec des cheveux rose et bleu et suffisamment de piercing pour faire sonner n'importe quel détecteur de métaux.

Une main frappe violemment sur la table.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les trois ?

Nous sursautons. Mme Astier nous fixe les bras croisés.

- Ça fait 20 min que nous sommes entrés en cours et vous n'avez rien écouté ! M. Malfoy, entre le retard et les bavardages intempestifs, vous cumulez aujourd'hui.

Nous fixons nos chaussures d'un air coupable. Elle à l'air particulièrement en colère, je sens que ça va mal se finir pour moi.

- Tous les trois au tableau, vous allez m'exécuter le sortilège d'eau à tour de rôle. Ordonne-t-elle.

Albus pâlit à coté de moi, il est tout crispé sur sa chaise. Rose s'avance d'un pas décidé. Elle se place devant une bassine en cuivre et lève sa baguette.

- Aguamenti, prononce-t-elle distinctement.

Un filet d'eau s'échappe de sa baguette et vient remplir le récipient.

- Très bien, Approuve Mme Astier. Scorpius Malfoy, c'est à vous.

Je me lève à mon tour et exécute le sortilège. Le débit est beaucoup moins fluide et j'ai du mal à diriger mon sort. Je lâche ma baguette avant de finir tremper, l'eau s'arrête de couler quand mes doigts ne la touche plus.

- C'est pas trop mal. Suivant.

Albus déglutit et se lève comme un condamné à mort. Je lui lance un regard confiant pour l'encourager, mais je ferais peut être mieux de m'enfuir en courant avant que la salle de classe ne disparaisse dans une explosion. Il lève sa baguette.

- A... A... Aguamenti.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bientôt pour la suite ! :D**

**NegaSnape, fanfiqueuse instable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon puisqu'il est prêt autant le publier en avance (ça sera bien la première fois) ! **

**Merci pour les commentaires :-) **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : amitié**

- A...A... Aguamenti, prononce Albus d'une voix hésitante.

Il ferme les yeux en tendant sa baguette le plus loin de son corps. Après une minute d'attente, il entre ouvre les paupière. Rien ne se produit, la bassine reste vide. Il pousse un grand soupir de soulagement. Mme Astier traverse la salle.

- Non, non, non ça ne va pas du tout M. Potter !

Elle se place à coté de lui et tapote sa baguette au dessus de la bassine.

- Il faut faire comme ceci, vous tenez très mal votre baguette.

Je plaque ma main sur mon visage, on est pas tiré d'affaire ! Il avale sa salive avec difficulté et fait le mouvement avec moins d'ampleur.

- Aguamenti.

- Mais enfin, Potter, faites un effort !

Elle pose la main sur son poignet et l'oblige à faire le bon mouvement.

- voilà comme ça... maintenant dites-le

Mon pauvre Albus à l'air désespéré.

- Aguamenti.

A peine eut-il terminer de prononcer la formule, qu'un véritable geyser s'échappe de la pointe de sa baguette, semant un vent de panique parmi les élèves. Albus n'arrive pas du tout à contrôler le débit de l'eau qui continue de s'écouler comme une cascade. Mme Astier l'aide à tenir sa baguette à deux mains.

- Arrêtez le, Potter, couine-t-elle impuissante, arrêtez ce sortilège !

Rose Weasley monte sur une table.

- Nous allons évacuer la salle, tous les élèves suivez moi ! Crie-t-elle a l'intention de nos camarades.

L'eau monte déjà jusqu'à nos chevilles. Albus à lâché sa baguette, mais le sortilége à invoqué des torrents qui s'écoulent des murs et des fenêtres. Madame, Astier, débout sur sa chaise, prononce des phrases inaudibles en faisant tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

- Scorpius, Albus, sortez de là, Crie Rose depuis la porte.

Albus ramasse sa baguette et nous sortons de la salle de sortilège. Les autres élèves, alertés par le bruits et les cries ce sont entassés au bout du couloir et tentent d'apercevoir l'origine de la panique générale. L'eau commence à s'échapper de la salle de cours. Le préfet de Serdaigle retient le groupe de curieux en les renvoyant vers leur dortoir. Albus essuie des larmes d'un revers de manche. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais je suis obligé de reconnaître que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent comme une malédiction. Ses bras ont encore bien morflés, ses bandages sont maculés de traces de sang neuves.

Après l'incident de la salle de Sortilège, Albus a refusé catégoriquement d'utiliser à nouveau sa baguette. Il a même pris l'habitude de la laisser dans sa chambre la journée. Des rumeurs on fait le tour de l'école, on parle d'une salle de cours ensorcelée, d'autre affirme que c'est la puissance du sortilège de madame Astier qui a provoqué le débit de l'eau. Personne ne semble penser qu'Albus est responsable d'une telle vague de magie, d'un autre coté ça se comprend, son regard est encore plus fuyant et hésitant que d'habitude. Ses notes on continué de baisser cette dernière semaine.

Je pose mes livres sur une table disponible dans un bruit sourd. La bibliothécaire lève les yeux vers moi en pinçant les lèvres. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main pour m'excuser. Après avoir sorti une plume et un parchemin, j'ouvre un des ouvrages par le milieux. « Filtre corrosif majeur ». Les ingrédients sont relativement rares mais je devrais réussir à les trouver. Surtout que je sais comment utiliser l'accréditation de mon père pour m'en fournir. Personne ne peut refuser une demande, même farfelue, de la part de Draco Malfoy. Malgré le passé noir de notre famille, nous faisons encore partie de la noblesse, et sa récente collaboration avec le bureau des Aurors, lui à offert de nouvelles opportunités. J'ai déjà commandé des tonnes d'ingrédients interdits à la commercialisation en Angleterre sans aucun problème. Ca met mon père hors de lui, mais il peut rarement m'en vouloir plus de 15 min. La dernière fois qu'il m'a passé un gros savon, les murs de la maison ont tremblés, il a même fait pleuvoir dans ma chambre sans lancer de sortilège. Il faut dire que j'avais quitté la manoir en pleine nuit sans l'avertir, pour réceptionner des viscères de licornes illégalement importé de chine. Mais la colère une fois passé, Il s'en est voulu pendant des jours et il finit par m'offrir un balai flambant neuf pour se faire pardonner.

Je note ma liste d'ingrédients sur le parchemin et la roule dans mon sac.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec un filtre pareille ?

Je lève la tête, Rose se tient en face de moi une main sur la hanche

- Du jardinage probablement !

- Avec un filtre corrosif majeur ?

Je lui adresse un sourire narquois.

- J'ai un problème de mauvaises herbes sur mon rebord de fenêtre.

- Mais bien sur ! S'exclame-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise a coté de moi.

Elle entasse devant elle une pile impressionnant de livre, de quoi fabriquer un sacré château ! En m'y attardant de plus prêt, je remarque que le sujet principale de ses ouvrages sont les Dragons. Je lui lance un regard perplexe, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, mais ça tourne à l'obsession. Albus apparaît entre les étagères en trainant son sac et se laisse tomber sur une chaise en face de moi. Ses yeux sont fatigués et ses bandages couvrent quasiment l'intégralité de ses bras. A ce rythme là, il va finir momifié avant le match de Quidditch de demain après midi.

- Tu en as encore trop fait ! Commente Rose.

- Oui mais il faut que je sois prêt. L'équipe de Serpentard va surement tricher et utiliser des tonnes de sortilèges, sans vouloir te vexer Scorpius

- Pas de problème, je sais bien qu'ils sont vicieux, violent et beaucoup mieux équipé.

Il étend ses jambes sous la tables et pousse un soupir en laissant ses bras pendre de chaque cotés de la chaise.

- Je vais jamais m'en sortir, j'ai trop de boulot à faire et je suis épuisé. Se plaint-il.

Rose lui lance un regard sévère.

- Tu aurais du t'y prendre avant, ça fait 15 jours que tu traines le devoir de métamorphose et je suis sûre que tu n'as toujours pas commencé les rendus de projets en potion.

Nous échangeons un regard.

- Oh pour la potion je suis assez confiant, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je sors trois fiole de mon sac que j'aligne devant lui.

- La bleue, c'est la potion Occulus, je fais exprès de rendre la texture moins liquide pour que la prof ne se doute pas que c'est moi, tu diras qu'elle a chauffé un peu trop longtemps. La rouge, c'est du venin de cobra. Elle vous a demandé de trouver un ingrédient émulsifiant qui réagis avec les yeux de grenouilles, c'est assez innovant mais je te garantis que ça va fonctionner, j'ai fait un résumé des effets sur ce parchemin. Et enfin, pour l'examen pratique, tu te contente de mettre de l'eau dans ton chaudron que tu porte à ébullition et tu vides le contenu de la bouteille noire. C'est du filtre de vigueur concentré. N'oublie pas de te débarrasser des ingrédients sinon ça va paraître louche.

Rose se frappe le front.

- Scorpius, mais je t'aime ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment... s'exclame Albus en attrapant ma main.

J'éclate de rire.

- y'a pas de quoi ! C'est quand même grâce toi que les cours de sortilèges sont repoussé jusqu'au moi prochain, Je suis tombé amoureux en premier !

- Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Écoutez moi au lieu de vous lancer des regards langoureux, j'ai pleins de chose à vous dire.

Albus lâche ma main et reporte son attention sur sa cousine en recollant les bords de son pansement. Je pousse la pile de livre et fait mine de les ranger avec précaution. La contact de sa main chaude et légèrement moite vient de provoquer chez moi, une série de battements de coeur anormalement élevés. Allo Allo, le cerveau, problème ! Je ne suis pas censé réagir comme une lycéenne énamourée, erreur de signaux ! Je me retourne vers rose qui attend visiblement mon attention pour commencer. Elle me fixe avec un regard mystérieux.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Teddy avant hier pour lui demander des précisions

Albus écarquille les yeux

- Attends tu ne lui as quand même pas demandé si par hasard il n'avait pas planqué un oeuf de Dragon dans le foret interdite !

- Je n'ai pas formulé de cette manière, mais en gros c'est ça.

J'esquisse un sourire

- On peut dire que tu es direct !

- J'en avais marre de me tourmenter avec cette histoire et je préfère lui en parler plutôt que lui faire des cachoteries. Enfin bref vous discuterez de mes méthodes plus tard. Au début il était réticent, ce que je peux comprendre, et il a fini par me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en parler par courrier alors on a convenu d'un rendez vous à pré-au lard.

- Quand ça, Je lui demande avec intérêt.

- Cet après midi !

Albus pousse un jurons

- Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai la suite de l'entrainement !

- Ne fait pas cette tête, on ira vers 16h, il faudra simplement être discret.

Nous lui lançons un regard perplexe.

- Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je sais que je viole au moins 10 closes du règlement de l'école, mais je m'inquiètes pour Teddy. Ajoute-t-elle. Et je vois pas l'intérêt d'être préfet en chef si je ne peux pas abuser de mes privilèges.

- Là tu m'impressionnes, Rose !

Ses joues rougissent légèrement.

- Enfin bref, c'est bientôt le repas de midi, On devrait aller manger et vite se préparer.

Nous ramassons nos affaires pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

La tables sont déjà bondées d'élèves. Des plats remplis de tranches de rôti et de pommes de terre fumantes s'alignent sur toute la longueur. Je leur fait un signe de la main et me dirige vers la table de Serpentard. En passant devant celle de Gryffondor, j'aperçois le duo Potter. Assis face à face, Lily et James se font passer un souafle rouge sous l'acclamation de leurs camarades. Quelle bande de petits vantards prétentieux ! Lily Potter renvoi la balle d'un mouvement de coude, son imbécile de frère ainé la rattrape d'un seul doigt et la fait tourner sur sa phalange. Ca serait tellement simple de glisser deux goutes de mon nouveau filtre dans leurs gobelets.

Arrivé à ma table, je me laisse tomber à coté d'Ellen Finnigan. C'est une des rares personnes a qui je fais réellement confiance chez Serpentard. Quand elle a débarqué à la cérémonie de répartition, avec son air taciturne, ses cheveux jusqu'à la taille, son rouge à lèvre noir et sa collection de bracelet en cuir clouté, la moitié de l'école avait commencé à l'éviter. Il faut dire qu'elle à la baguette facile et qu'elle n'hésite pas à balancer des sortilèges explosifs à ceux qui la contredise. Je crois que c'est la fille d'un ancien héros de Poudlard. C'est bien, avec mon père en ex Mangemort, à nous deux ont rétabli l'équilibre ! Elle m'adresse un sourire en plaçant sa masse de cheveux noire sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Pas grand chose, comment ça se passe avec Arthur ?

Elle fait une grimace

- Pas très bien depuis que je lui ai jeté un maléfice cuisant pendant une engueulade, il ne veut plus me croiser dans le couloir.

J'esquisse un sourire en me servant abondemment dans un plat de pomme de terre.

- Il aurait du si attendre !

Elle pousse un soupir

- Je crois qu'il est surtout vexé d'avoir été battu dans un duel de sortilège alors que je ne suis qu'en troisième année.

- Ah ça t'apprendra à choisir ton petit ami chez Gryffondor, ils ont un égo démesurés, ces gens là !

Elle me lance un regard sarcastique

- Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu aimes les choisir chez Gryffondor, apparemment.

Je recrache un morceau de pomme de terre. Elle ne peut quand même pas faire référence à Albus, si ?

- Pardon ?

Elle glousse en trempant ses lèvres dans son jus de citrouille.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Et tu lui fait un sacré effet.

Alors là je suis perdu.

- Mais... tu plaisantes, c'est quand même un mec...

Elle me lance un regard faussement sévère

- Je te trouve dure, Rose n'est pas le plus féminine de toute les sorcière mais elle est super mignonne.

- Oh... Ah... oui, Rose.

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cacher ma couleur cramoisie. Mais quel idiot, comment j'ai pu penser qu'elle faisait référence a Albus ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je plantes ma fourchette dans une tranche de rôti et la réduit en morceau avec mon couteau.

Après avoir bu un troisième verre de jus de citrouille, je me lève pour retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard, j'ai un peu de temps avant le rendez vous de Rose et je veux commander les ingrédients du filtre corrosif majeur. Pas mal d'élèves font des allées venues entre les rangées de tables et ce n'est pas évident de se frayer un chemin. J'aperçois Albus qui vient de se lever lui aussi. Je m'apprête à lui faire un signe discret de la main, mais une étudiante de Serdaigle lui rentre dedans.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ? Hurle-t-elle en montrant l'assiette dégoulinante de sauce qu'elle tenait à la main.

Sa robe et la chemise d'Albus sont couvertes de taches de graisses. Albus contracte la mâchoire et ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Pourtant c'est clairement elle qui est en tord, mais ce gros trouillard n'osera jamais hausser le ton, évidemment.

- Espèce de crétin, je n'ai pas le temps de me changer avant d'aller en cours ! pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe sur les gros boulets dans ton genre ? Ajoute-t-elle.

La plupart des élèves aux alentours ce sont retourner dans leur direction.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il par pure esprit de conciliation.

- ouais, c'est ça.

Elle fait volte face d'un air furieux et va rejoindre d'autre étudiantes à sa table. Les élèves de Gryffondor éclate de rire devant leur cadet tout penaud. James Potter ébouriffe les cheveux de son petit frère à deux mains.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à la draguer, frérot !

Les éclat de rire reprennent de plus belle. Albus chasse la main de son frère d'un mouvements sec et s'assoit sur le banc de Gryffondor. Il donne l'impression de vouloir disparaître. Quel bande de con ! Je suis assez énervé en faite. D'un coup d'oeil je retrouve l'autre grognasse de Serdaigle.

- Ca va, je vais te faire partir ça en deux seconde, lui dit une de ses amies en examinant la tache.

- Vite, ce type me dégoute et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de garder ça toute la journée. Non mais vous avez vue sa tête de lourdaud ? Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais attraper par les épaules pour le secouer !

D'accord. Je suis hors de moi. Pour faire simple, je crois que je l'aurais découpé en morceau si il n'y avait pas 500 témoins oculaires dans la grande salle. Je déteste jouer les héros, mais il y a prescription quand il s'agit de se genre de fille antipathique à crever. La faire tout simplement disparaître tiendrai plus du service à la communauté que de l'assassinat. Je m'approche furtivement de sa table. Je fouille dans ma poche, j'avais justement quelques testes à effectuer. Filtre de méduse, on va bien voir ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Après avoir verser la moitié de la fiole dans son jus de citrouille, j'échange les verres sans qu'elle le remarque, en faisant mine de m'intéresser à la conversation d'a cotés.

Elle attrape le gobelet en continuant son pamphlet accusateur sur Albus, et le vide d'une traite. Parfait ! Je trottine jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor.

- Alors, Alby, t'aurais pas essayer de la peloter par hasard ? siffle James, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de tourmenter son petit frère.

- Laisse le, James, ordonne Lily, il ne peux s'en prendre qu'a lui, le fils a Maman !

- Je ne suis pas un fils a maman, grogne l'intéressé.

Le duo de frimeurs se tait en me voyant apparaître sur la droite d'Albus et me lance des regards méfiants. Je leurs adresse un grand sourire, par pure provocation. Albus tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- Tiens, cadeaux ! Lui Dis-je en désignant la table de Serdaigle du pouce.

Dans un parfait timing, l'étudiante de Serdaigle pousse un hurlement. Sa peau est devenue un peu gélatineuse et colle la table en laissant une trainée de mucus blanchâtre. Les autres élèves à proximités se lèvent d'un bond pour éviter de la toucher. L'effet que j'attendais arrive enfin, un réseau de tache lumineuses apparaît sur ses bras et remonte sur le cou. Des signaux bleus pulsent de manière régulière en indiquant son état de nervosité. Albus n'en revient pas, ses yeux font des aller retour entre moi et la table de Serdaigle la bouche ouverte, je dois dire que je suis satisfait de ce petit effet. Surtout que mon filtre fonctionne à merveille, et en bon père, je suis très fière de mon dernier rejeton !

Ma victime s'enfuit en courant hors de grande salle en laissant des traces visqueuses dans son sillage. Elle est suivit de prêt pas ses amies et l'infirmière qui vient de recracher son morceau de pain pour se précipiter à son secours. La directrice plisse les yeux depuis la table des professeurs, son regard accusateur ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Merci beaucoup ! J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de mon frère, me glisse Albus à l'oreille.

Je sursaute, je n'avais pas réaliser qu'il s'était levé. Il fait vraiment une tête de plus que moi, et c'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pas faire quelques centimètre de plus. Je me recule légèrement.

- De rien ! franchement, elle l'a mérité.

James et Lily nous observent attentivement en échangeant des regards suspect. D'un commun accord ils se lèvent en ramassant leurs accessoires de Quidditch.

- Albus, dépêche toi, on a entrainement. Ordonne sèchement Lily.

L'intéressé pousse un soupir et vide son verre d'une traite.

- On se retrouve plus tard ! dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Sur ces mots, il ramasse son sac et rejoint les membres de son équipe au pas de course. Ellen m'attend prêt de la porte les bras croisés. Elle regarde Albus passé devant elle avec un sourire.

- Il est super mignon. Me fit-elle remarqué quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

- Qui donc ?

- Le concierge, idiot ! Je te parle de Potter mâle numéro 2.

- Albus Potter ? tu es sûr qu'on voit la même personne ?

Ça m'étonne de l'entendre de sa bouche. Moi qui pensais que personne ne faisait attention a lui.

- Assurément sûr ! S'exclame Ellen avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu as un faible pour les grands mecs pleins de bandages qui se ridiculise dans la grande salle ?

- Non... mais ceux avec une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, des yeux vert à tomber par terre et la musculature d'un gardien qui encaisse des souafles et des cognards à longueur de journée. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne le remarque. Murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif.

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- En tout cas tu es un petit cachotier ! Je ne savais pas vous étiez ami.

Je passe la main dans les cheveux pour replacer quelques mèches.

- plus ou moins.

- En tout cas, suffisamment pour le venger de cette horrible injuste, ironise-t-elle.

Je n'aime pas trop ce qu'elle insinue. Ma réaction n'était pas vraiment calculé et j'avais le filtre tout prêt dans ma poche. Elle décide enfin de changer de sujet et nous prenons le chemin de la salle commune.

Après avoir fait de nombreux testes, je vides mon chaudron dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Heureusement que je suis seul dans ma chambre, un éventuel colocataire n'aurait jamais supporté les odeurs nauséabondes de mes préparations. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la grosse pendule, c'est bientôt l'heure de retrouver Rose et Albus pour cette histoire de Dragon.

Je prends la direction du hall. Rose nous attend assise sur une marche du grand escalier en marbre. Elle se redresse en me voyant approcher. Ses vêtements ne sont pas les même que d'habitude, elle a visiblement tronqué son uniforme contre une robe cintrée bleu pervenche, des collant en laine beige et une paire de doc Martens. Je me cale contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

- C'est quoi le programme ?

- On a rendez vous aux trois balais dans trente minutes, j'espère qu'Albus ne tardera pas trop.

Et comme si il nous avait entendu, ce dernier débarque en petite foulée avec son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Son front est marqué par un hématome et son arcade sourcilière est écorchée à plusieurs endroits. Je commence à avoir l'habitude mais je n'arrive toujours pas comprendre comment est ce qu'il peut s'infliger ça au quotidien. Rose sort une boite de pansements de sa poche, elle a du le prévoir en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de passer par l'infirmerie.

- Episkey, murmura-t-elle en pointant la baguette vers son égratignure.

La plaie s'arrête de saigner et se referme un peu. Elle colle le pansement sur la blessure en l'appliquant à l'aide du pousse.

- Merci, grogne Albus en reniflant.

Je m'approche de lui.

- Cognard ?

- Non, c'est le vif qui m'est rentré dedans.

J'aurais pris ça pour de l'ironie si je n'étais pas en présence d'un éternel malchanceux. Prendre le vif en pleine tête, c'est une performance en soit.

- Vous êtes prêt, les garçons ? On y va

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**PS: Comme je n'aimes pas les longues descriptions de personnages et que je trouve que ça ne fait pas naturel dans un texte a la première personne, je me permets de mettre un lien de gribouille sur Deviantart pour montrer la gueule de mes personnages :-) (Ça se passe sur mon profil pour ceux que ça interésse)**

**Des bisous ! **


End file.
